


【朱白】-Evil-【R18】【人类居 x 恶魔北】

by Carolisland



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:32:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolisland/pseuds/Carolisland
Summary: *对不起我去网易云每日推荐里听了支歌然后突然激情产文*歌是The Ready Set - Killer。灵感来源于一部分歌词。*人类居x恶魔北*第二人称*边听歌边写，就变得蜜汁很押韵【。*性感小恶魔，在线诱惑*没什么逻辑，居居有一丢丢黑？*OOC警告！⚠️*押韵车了解一下⚠️（什么玩意儿）*真的很短*其实不怎么黄，好像R15也可以。





	【朱白】-Evil-【R18】【人类居 x 恶魔北】

你瞧着那只恶魔在你的面前飞来飞去，额上生了对嚣张无比的犄角，乌黑的头发微微打卷儿，嘴唇边和下巴上蓄着一些小胡茬，他朝你咧嘴笑，饱满的嘴唇下露出两颗尖锐的獠牙。明明是那么危险的信号，你却无端地从中看出了一些俏皮的味道。他霸占进你的视野，呼地张开他黑色的蝙蝠翼，细长的尖尾巴在他的身后晃荡，他凑过来，吐息撞上你耳边的发梢，他说，  
——快逃呀，快逃呀，逃的越远越好，我是恶魔，我会挖走你的心脏吃掉。  
你眨了眨眼，他的音色低沉围绕，像是来自幽远的地底，又像是裹了糖水的迷药，它们顺着耳膜钻进你的胸腔，在里面开出鲜艳的花儿。  
他在你眼前来回晃荡，甩着他的尖尾巴，他把一双眼睛眯成两条小缝儿，俯身将嘴唇贴上你的颈项，你在想是不是他的呼吸也带上了毒药，不然不怎么突然就移不了步伐。他浑身的重量都压上你的肩膀，湿热的呼吸在耳廓围绕。你觉得奇怪，一个恶魔的身子为什么会泛着这样的热浪。你的心里有些痒痒。张开的花儿生出了缠绕的藤蔓，它们乱了你的心房。你瞧着他，他笑得像一场孩童时期的童话。他浮游在你身旁，扇着比他人儿还大的翅膀，露出又尖又长的指甲，尖端抵去你的心口上。  
——快走呀，快走呀，我马上要把你撕成碎片啦。  
你觉得心浮气躁，你想叫他说不了话，于是你揪着他乱晃的尾巴一把将他拽下，他惊呼一声，身形晃了一个踉跄，脸上的笑容却褪不去丝毫。你舔着后牙，你把他摁在地上，他黑色的翼在撞上地面的瞬间兀地铺张。他天真而又张狂。他咬着嘴唇朝你挑衅地微笑，你觉得他似乎在说话：  
Come on.  
那些花儿全都绽放。  
你低头啃咬他的脖子，你撕去他的衣装，你听见他在下面咯咯咯地笑。你有些恼，你想要堵住他这张烦人的嘴巴，你用手箍着他的下巴亲吻他，舌头刮到尖锐的獠牙，新鲜的血液滑入你们的口腔，他哼着气音，仰头追着你的啃咬。你扯开那过分细长的腿脚，粗爆地把它们架到肩上，你艹进去，听他惊讶的喘叫，细瘦的腰杆一瞬间挺起绷直，被你撑开的穴口满涨着吃着你的欲望。他像是在慢慢消化，你不停歇地动起来，他过瘦的身体被你撞的摇摇晃晃，你捏住那截腰，拇指按上突起的肋骨。他像是早就习惯了这种交媾，黏滑的水声在结合的地方叫嚣，你撞软了他的甬道，他失了眼神的焦。他开始不知廉耻的淫叫，明明是低沉的成年男音，却腻的像是泡过浆水的蜜糖。它们一声一声的挠到你的心口上。你迷了眼，迷了耳，任凭他在你的锁骨咬出带着血的记号。你折腾他，他把动情的尾巴缠到你箍紧他腰杆子的手上，他微微夹紧膝盖，大腿内侧撒娇似的蹭着你的侧腰，你抬眼瞧他，手掌下滑托上他的臀瓣，指尖摩挲着入口被撑开的形状，你掰开它，内里的湿黏火热打到你指腹上，你听他发出一些梗在喉咙的尖叫，满足地瞧他紧绷全身拧起的眉头露出楚楚可怜的模样。你抽出手来，他软了腰，穴里的肉肠追着你的巨物吸咬。你嘶出声来，他将手臂环绕住你的肩膀，他张着嘴，呼出的热气喷上你的脸庞，他像是没有吃饱，他咬上自己通红的嘴巴，把身子迎上来，腰杆随着你入侵的动作起伏上下，内里的软肉吸盘一样的吮着你阴茎上暴起的筋络，你被挤在这场混沌的温柔乡，耳边是他淫靡的低叫，同样硬起的茎体磕上你的小腹，溢出的体液跟着惯性坠回他凹陷的肚皮上，它们与汗液糅杂在一起，微卷的耻毛上被湿漉漉地黏出一股一股的形状，作恶多端的小恶魔在你身下散发着被狠狠糟蹋的味道。你瞧着这些光景，你呼吸一窒。就像是一片甜蜜却腐烂了的冰糖，从你的头顶浇到你的脚下。你昏昏沉沉，昏昏沉沉。它们那么甜美，他那么甜美。  
你想撕碎他。  
你把他折起来，他的膝盖几乎要跟着动作撞去脑袋上，他摇了摇头，脸颊和耳尖憋得通红，最后不知是难受还是着实太爽咬着嘴唇流泪哭泣。而你不想放过他，你不想放过他，你想听到更多声音，你想看到他更动情的表情。  
你想你确实是应该逃跑，他朝你下了蛊，如果不是这样，你又怎么会像这样疯狂地想要苛虐并且怜爱他。  
你温柔地吮去他的泪水，虔诚地亲吻他额边生出的犄角，你听他战栗地喘息，安抚着他，你拥他入怀，下面却粗暴地做最后的冲撞，此时此刻只属于你的恶魔先生在你的暴行下发出断续的哽叫。  
快到了，快到了。  
盛放的花儿结了果，熟透的果儿迸出甘甜嫩滑的汁液。  
他在极乐里冲了顶，他挠破了你的背，绷紧脚板夹着你的后腰，肆无忌惮地仰起脖子发出高亢而满足的尖叫。  
你狠狠泄进那烂熟的小洞，让他的里外都染上你的味道。你松开他，任凭他浑身松软像是一摊烂泥巴。  
你们喘着气，他偷偷地把手指钩上你的手，你回过脸去看他。  
他转过身来，一只手撑着下巴，一只手放去你的胸腔。你瞧见他咬了咬下唇，眼眸生得明亮，他用指尖在你的心口上画了个圆圈，抬起眼来，扯开一个天真又危险的笑。

——谢谢款待。

 

-fin-

===  
*偷心警告！！（不对）

 

*emmm。是番外！  
*番外跟正文根本不是一个风格。还是很不走心。可看可不看！

===

番外1  
居一龙在小恶魔准备晃悠走人的时候揪住他的小尾巴。  
但还是被他跑了。

 

番外2  
第二次见面时小恶魔飞着浮在半空，单手背去后腰，铺开翅膀欠身俯下一个标准九十度的鞠躬，然后抬起脸来。  
——这位美丽又美味的先生，我能否知晓您的姓名？

 

番外3  
后来朱先生知道小恶魔全名叫白宇。活了280年。  
但他还是习惯叫他小白。

 

番外4  
（一年后）  
小恶魔北把腿一并，两只爪子还往关键部位一档，笑的贼不拉几的晃着两只翘起的脚丫子。  
——嘻嘻，不给瞧。  
居一龙翻了个白眼。  
你当初蛊惑我的时候可不是这么说的。  
他把一句吐槽丢回脑子里，爬过去摸对面露出来的屁屁，然后跟这个笑得古灵精乖的恶魔先生接吻。


End file.
